


Pikachu Knits a Scarf

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Friendship, Gen, Knitting, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Pikachu goes with Ash to visit his mother back in Pallet Town. When he finds her knitting a scarf, he wants to make one too! But, one would soon learn that Pikachus and knitting don't exactly mix...(one-shot.)





	Pikachu Knits a Scarf

Before each new adventure to become a Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum and his pikachu would return to his home in Pallet Town to visit his mother, Delia Ketchum.

The morning after they arrived, Pikachu was up long before his trainer. He found Ash's mother in the living room, holding two strange sticks in her hands, while several small strings of rope were getting tangled.

"Good morning, Pikachu," she greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pika," he pointed at the tangle of ropes.

"Oh, this? I'm knitting a scarf for Ash. Just in case it gets cold out."

"Pika, pika Pikachu!" the electric mouse exclaimed.

"What's that? You want to knit one too?"

"Pika!" he leaped in the chair across from her, sitting eagerly on the edge.

"Well, I don't see why not. Here, I'll teach you how."

* * *

Once she showed him how to make a slipknot, and how to cast on and cast off, Pikachu was soon making a scarf of his very own.

"Pika!" he cried out excitedly. "Wow, Pikachu! You're a natural!" Delia complimented.

But soon the needles started to move very fast. Pikachu was sticking his tongue out in an intense concentration.

"Uh, Pikachu? I really don't think you should be knitting so fast..."

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika pika..."

Soon enough, the black, red, and yellow yarn had filled up the living room, its length going to other rooms in the house, until eventually, everything was covered by the scarf Pikachu made!

"Hey! What's going on?" Ash questioned. "Why is there yarn everywhere?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu grabbed some of the yarn in his mouth and eagerly began to wrap the scarf around Ash, until he was tied up like a mummy, and tangled up in the parts of the scarf still draped in various places around the house.

 _"Um...is...this for me?"_ Ash asked, his voice muffled underneath it all.

"Pika!"

_"Oh...thanks...Pikachu."_

The end.


End file.
